Should I Just Give Up?
by Dangerous Kitty
Summary: Logan likes Kendall. But what happens when Kendall starts to date Jo? What happens when Logan decides to date other people to get over Kendall Find out here! A Kogan! Oh and it has some Jarlos in it!
1. It's A Date

**Logan's P.O.V**

...

I was at the pool with my friends, James, Carlos, and Kendall. I couldn't help but stare at Kendall. I got a huge crush on him. I watch as he talked to Jo. I felt jealousy stir in me. I didn't hate Jo. It's just, I didn't like her with Kendall.

I decided not to watch. So, instead I watched James and Carlos. James and Carlos were secretly dating. They also knew I liked Kendall. I wanted what they had. They goofed around in the pool. Anyone witha brain could tell those two were dating. I smiled at the thought. I then heard something that would break my heart.

"So, Jo how about we go on a date?" I hear Kendall asked.

I wanted nothing more for her to turn him down. I wanted her to tell him no. I don't want them to date.

"Okay..." I felt tears stinge my eyes.

I got up and ran to back inside into the Palm Woods. I hated this. Why did he have to ask her out. When I was in my room I fell face first onto my bed. I had tears pouring down my face. i continued to cry, when I heard someone open the bedroom door.

"Logan? Are you alright?" I hear Carlos asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

I sat up still crying. I looked at Carlos and shook my head no. I then notice that James is in here as well.

"Kendall will come around dude." James said.

"No he won't! He is straight! Remember?" I said folding my arms.

"Logan, do you remember when I thought James was straight?" Carlos asked looking at me.

"Yeah. You thought he was the ladies man and that he would never like a goof ball like you." Logan said repeating the same words that Carlos had said.

"Yeah bu- Hey!" Carlos yelled when he realized what Logan said.

"It was what you said." Logan said shrugging.

"Aw! How cute!" James said kissing Carlos on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah... Now back to the point. I thought James was straight but I was wrong. I also know you are wrong as well." Carlos said.

I looked at my hands. I could tell Carlos was uncertain. That's when we heard the living room door open.

"Guys! Where are you?" Kendall yelled from the living room.

I knew he wanted to tell us about his date or something. I looked at James and Carlos.

"Tell him I'm sick." I tell them.

They nodded. They left the room. I laid down and closed my eyes. I listened to what they were saying and soon fell fast asleep.

...

**Kendall's P.O.V**

...

I watched as Logan ran off. What's wrong with him? James and Carlos came up to me and Jo.

"What happen?" James asked.

"I don't know. I was just talking to Jo." I said.

James and Carlos shared a look, before running after Logan. I wonder. I was about to go after them when Jo grabbed my arm.

"Forget them... We have to plan our date." Jo said.

I can't believe she said that.

"Fine, how about we go to the movies?" I asked, trying to get this over with so I can check on Logan.

"All right but what day?" She asked smiling.

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

"No." She said. I frowned.

"When then?" I asked.

"Friday!" She said walking off.

I stood there confused. Why did she act like a bitch when we were alone? I shrugged it off. She is probably on her period. I thought walking off. I walk inside and went up to the appartment.

"Guys! Where are you?" I yelled out.

It didn't take long till James and Carlos appeared. But Logan wasn't with them. I gave them a questioning look.

"Logan is sick." Carlos said out of the blue.

"Really?" I asked. I got worried.

"Yeah he is..." James said glaring at Carlos.

Carlos just shrugged.

"Maybe I should check on him." I said walking to mine and Logan's bedroom.

"No!" James said stepping in front off me.

Now this confused me. I looked at James. He looked shocked at what he had done.

"He means, Logan needs rest!" Carlos said.

"Okay..." I said.

I went to watch TV. I soon got up to go to the bathroom. When I passed James and Carlos room. I stopped when I heard my name.

"Dude! Could you be more obvious? Kendall could have caught on with the way you said, 'Logan is sick.' out of the blue!" I heard James whisper.

"Oh so, how about when you blurted 'No!' out?" Carlos whispered.'

"That was a accident!" James said.

I walked away slightly confused. What was James and Carlos trying to hide? I decided to check on Logan. When I got in there I saw Logan fast asleep. I went over to him and felt his forehead. He wasn't warm. I couldn't help but look at him. For some reason I felt myself staring at his lips. I don't know why though. He looked like an angel when he sleeps. Wait! Did I really think he looks like an angel? I guess I'm coming down with something.

I got up and went outside to run into James and Carlos. They looked at me.

"Why where you in there?" James asked.

"It's my room." I said eyeing them.

"Yeah, but Logan needs rest." Carlos said.

"I know. But he didn't seem sick. Just tired." I said.

"Well... Um... He needs rest and if you bother him, he won't get it." James said. "He told us to leave him alone." James lied.

"Okay. When did you guys get protective over him?" I asked walking into the bathroom.

...

**James P.O.V**

...

That was close. I look at my boyfriend. He looks worried. I really didn't want Logan to get hurt. Neither did Carlos. It was hard for us to like eachother thinking the other was straight. But I know Logan doesn't really have a chance with Kendall.

"Do you think Kendall will really go though with dating Jo?" Carlos asked looking up at me.

"Yeah... He likes her." I said looking down at Carlos.

"But what about Logan?" Carlos asked wrapping his arms around me and burying his head into my chest.

"He just got to get over his crush, I guess." I said.

When I said that Carlos pushed me away glaring.

"What? Do you think it is that easy?" Carlos asked.

"Well, I don't know." I said honestly

"Well, It's not! What if I got over my crush on you? We woudn't be together." Carlos said.

"I know but, you honestly think Kendall will like Logan? Kendall is straight." I said looking at him.

"Really?" I turned around to see Logan.

Shit!

"Logan... Um... Huh..." I stuttered.

Logan rolled my eyes.

"It's okay James. I knew that already. I'm just glad someone agree's with me. And you're right. I should get over him." With that Logan walked off.

"Well, you ruined it! What if Kendall felt the same?" Carlos asked glaring at me before walking off after Logan.

...

**Logan's P.O.V**

...

"Really?" I asked.

James turned around. His eyes wide.

"Logan... Um... Huh..." James stuttered.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay James. I knew that already. I'm just glad someone agree's with me. And you're right. I should get over him." With that I walked off.

I felt tears pour down my face. I exit the hotel and walked to the Palm Woods Park. I knew Kendall and just weren't mean't to be.

...

_**Read**__** And **__**Review**__** Please!**_

_**Tell me if you liked it. I only wrote two other stories of Kogan before this one. So tell me how I did so far... **_


	2. Logan's Choice

**Logan's P.O.V**

...

I was walking through the park when Carlos ran up to me.

"Logan, James didn't mean it." Carlos said grabbing me by the arm.

"No, he was right. It's just I don't think I can get over Kendall." I said looking down.

"I know. It's hard. I remember when I tryed to get over James." Carlos said frowning.

"I remember that too." I said.

"Let's go home. You can think this over." Carlos said giving me a smile small.

"Okay..." I said giving him a small smile as well.

We started to walk home. It was quiet. We soon entered the Palm Woods. I look to see nothing. Soon we were in our appartment. James came running up to us.

"Logan! I'm so sor-" I cut him off.

"It's okay James." I said walking off to my room.

When the door was close I saw Kendall. He looked up from his laptop in surprise.

"Logan, why were you out? I thought you needed rest?" Kendall asked closing his laptop and getting up.

"Oh I needed fresh air."I said.

"Aren't you sick?" Kendall asked walking towards me.

"Well, kind of." I said taking a step back.

He walked right up to me. There was no space between us. He put his hand against my forehead. My breathe hitched. I started to look for the knob. I was glad when I did find it. I turned the knob. When I did that I fell. The worst part is that Kendall, somehow, fell ontop of me. I groaned, at the extra weight. I heard laughing. I looked up to see James and Carlos standing above us, laughing. I roll my eyes. and pushed Kendall off of me. He looked slightly dazed for some reason. I stood up and helped Kendall up.

"Are you okay Kendall?" I asked as he still looked dazed.

He snapped out of it and blushed.

"Um... Yeah... I'm fine." He said walking back into the bedroom.

I looked at James and Carlos. They were smiling. Well, Carlos was smiling. James just looked confused. I laughed at James' expression.

...

**Kendall's P.O.V**

...

I put my hand on Logan's forehead. I could tell this was making him uncomfortable. Then out of no where we both fall. I landed on top of him. I looked down at him when I hear him groan. I looked at him. I wanted so badly at the moment to lean in and kiss him. That's when Logan pushed me off of him. He helped me stand up.

This snapped me out of my daze. I started to blush as I realized what happened.

"Um... Yeah... I'm fine." I said turing around and walking back into the bedroom.

I coudn't believe I wanted to kiss him. I'm not gay! Am I? No! Of course not! Then why did I want to kiss him? I shook my head. I decided nt to think about it. I changed and climbed into bed. I almost fell alseep when the bedroom door opened.

I looked over and saw Logan. He was in his boxers. He must have changed in the bathroom. He turned the lightson. He walked over to his drawer. He started to dig inside it and pulled out a book. He must have thought I was asleep. He soon started to write in it.

I started to get curious in what he was writing. In no time Logan put the book back up and turned the lights off. I barely got any sleep because I was now too curious what was in that book. Thankfully I finally fell asleep.

...

**Logan's P.O.V**

...

I woke up to see Carlos in my face.

"Ah!" I screamed.

Kendall, who must have been still sleeping, jumped up and screamed. This caused me to ywell again. It soon turned into a screaming war or something. It ended when James came into the room throwing pillows at us. I laughed when he hit Carlos instead of me.

"I am so sorry!" James said.

Instead of saying something, Carlos threw a pillow at James.

"There we are even." Carlos said walking past his boyfriend.

I laughed as James watched Carlos walk off. Then I remember that Kendall was in the room.

"Um... James..." I said.

"What?" He asked

I tilted my head towards Kendall.

All James did was walk off. I rolled my eyes at this.

"What was that about?" Kendall asked.

I looked at him smiling.

"Oh nothing." I said in a sing-song voice.

It was fun keeping a secret from Kendall. It always left him clueless. Which made him cute. I got up and went towards my drawer and got some clothes. I went to the bathroom and changed. I came out and walked right into Kendall. I looked up to see his eyes widen.

"Sorry!" He said bending down and helping me up.

"No problem." I said walking off.

I walked over to Carlos.

"Why did you stand beside my bed and freak me out?" I asked flopping down on the couch.

"Oh right! I know a why to get over Kendall!" Carlos said smiling.

I frowned. I still didn't know if it was the right thing to do. But I needed to get over him.

"Alright, what is it?" I asked.

James came in and sat down and pulled Carlos into his lap.

"You got to go out with other guys." Carlos said.

"What is going on?" James asked when he heard Carlos say that.

"I'm helping Logan get over his crush." Carlos said smiling at his boyfriend.

"I thought that was a bad idea." James said.

"Well, he wants too." Carlos said.

"Guys!" I said.

They stopped fighting and looked at me.

"Yes?" They asked.

"I got a choice." I said.

"And?" Carlos asked.

"I'll go on these dates." I said giving them a small

James jaw dropped and Carlos smiled. I knew I might regret this later.

...

_**Read**__** And **__**Review**__** Please!**_


	3. The Fight

**Logan's P.O.V**

...

I looked at Carlos then James. James looked shocked at me choice. Carlos was smiling.

"What! Dude!" James yelled.

"Sh! Kendall's in the bathroom!" I said frowning.

"I just can't believe this! I know it was me who said it wouldn't work out but still!" James said still yelling.

"James! It's Logan's choice. I admit I might have been mad about the whole thing earlier but I'm fine now." Carlos said kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Alright... But I'm not okay with it..." James said folding his arms.

I laughed as I realized how much Carlos and James switched places.

"What?" They asked frowning.

"Do you realized how muched you two switched places about this conversation?" I asked smiling.

"No." Carlos said.

I shook my head smiling.

"Oh I got the perfect date for you!" Carlos said out of the blue.

"Really?" I asked.

I didn't know it would only take a few minutes for Carlos to get me a date. I got to admit I was shocked by that.

"Yeah his name is Ry-" He was cut off when James elbowed him because Kendall had walked out of the bathroom.

We all stared at him with wide eyes. He gave us a questioning look.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked looking at us.

"Yeah. I'm fine." "Great!" "Never better!" We all said at the same time.

We looked at then burst out laughing. When we calmed down I went to the kitchen. I made me a smothie. While I was making it I didn't notice Kendall walk up behind me.

"Hey I got a question." Kendall said putting his hand on my shoulder.

This made me jump and turn around. I turned around to face him. Bad idea! He looked sexy! And he was standing too close!

"Y...Yeah! Sure!" I stuttered.

"Okay. Why have you been acting weird lately?" He asked looking at me.

"I have? I haven't notice." I said.

"Yeah. And it's not just you. It's James and Carlos as well." Kendall said turning his head to look at the others.

"It's nothing." I said turning around to finish the smothie.

I wonder if he is catching on? I hope not! It would ruin everything. I just got to move on. I got to!

"Alright." He said walking off.

...

**Kendall's P.O.V**

...

"Alright." I said walking off.

I look at James and Carlos. It looked like I wasn't going to get the truth so I'll have to find it. I knew something was wrong. I then remembered the book Logan was writing in last night. I might find something there. I walked into my bedroom and went to Logan's drawer. I soon found the book. I opened it to a random page. My eyes widen to what I saw.

This is what it say's.

_'5-2-10_

_I sat next to Carlos as he cried on my shoulder. James had a date tonight. It still surprises me when I think about Carlos being in love with James. Oh well. These things happen. I guess I'm the same way. I mean I do love someone. Well, bye!_

_5-3-10_

_Well, James and Carlos have became a couple. Weird! All in one day. They are finally Jarlos! Hehe! That's my couple name for them. I sound such like a girl right now! Hehe! Oh well! I'm happy for them. Carlos had already cryed on almost on all my shirts. Well, bye Again!_

_..._

I can't believe that! James and Carlos! I never knew! Why would they keep this from me! They even told Logan! I wonder who Logan loves? For some reason I got jealous at the very thought of Logan being in love. I wonder if they told Logan because he is gay as well. that can't be it! Right? It might be.

"What are you doing with my book!" I turn to see Logan.

He marched over to me an took the book out of my hand. He glared at me.

"I... Um wanted to know what was going on." I said looking into his eyes.

He looked at the page I was on and his eyes widen.

"Don't tell James and Carlos that you know!" Logan said glaring at me.

"Why? Why did they tell you and not me?" I said glaring right back.

"I don't know! Maybe because Carlos came to me when he needed a shoulder to cry on!" Logan said frowning.

...

**James' P.O.V**

...

I could hear Logan and Kendall fighting.

"I can't believe Kendall went through Logan's stuff!" Carlos said folding his arms in anger.

"I know! Now Kendall know's about us." I said looking at my boyfriend.

"Yeah. But that isn't a bad thing. is it?" Carlos asked.

"No. I hope not." I said frowning.

Logan came marching out of the bedroom. He looked ready to blow. Carlos followed him. Kendall soon came out with a mark on his face. I could tell Logan hit him.

"Why would you go through his stuff?" I asked.

I wasn't mad. But I was nervous.

"No one would tell me the truth. So I decided to get it myself." Kendall said rubbing his cheek.

"Oh. What did you say to make ogan hit you?" I asked eyeing him.

"It doesn't matter." Kendall said walking off.

...

**Logan's P.O.V**

...

I was so mad right now! Getting over Kendall will be easy.

"Logan what did Kendall say to get you to hit him?" Carlos asked walking up to me.

I growled at the thought of what Kendall said.

"Logan?" Carlos asked looking at me.

"He got mad about you guys telling m and not him and then he said 'Did they tell you because you are a queer!' It got me so mad! Calling me queer is just as bad as calling me a faggot!" I yelled.

I had tears streaming down my face. I fell to the ground with tears still falling down my face.

"And to believe it or not I still love him!" I sobbed.

I wrapped my arms around my waist. I kept crying. That's when I remembered that Carlos said about getting me a date to get over Kendall..

"Carlos? Who was it you were going to set me up with to get me over Kendall?" I asked looking up at Carlos.

"Who? Ryan? If you till want to go on that date, I can get Ryan to go on a date with you on friday." Carlos said looking down at me.

"Okay." I said smiling.

...

**Kendall's P.O.V**

...

I can't believe I said that to Logan! I'm going to apoligize to him. Once he gets back I will. It didn't take long for Logan and Carlos came back. I got up to say sorry when he went straight to our room. I went into there to see him in bed. I felt my heart sink. I needed to talk to him soon. I don't know why but I guess I'm starting to fall for him. Please foregive him Logan! Please! i limmbed into bed and went to sleep. I hope he forgives me! He just has too!

...

_**Read**__** And **__**Review**__** Please!**_

...

_**Hi! I wanted to say thanks for reading! I hope you like this chapter! I worked hard on it! I know this is a bad story but oh well!**_


	4. Secret's Are Out

**Kendall's P.O.V**

...

I woke up and groaned. The sun was shining in my eyes. I raised up and frowned. I looked over at Logan. He was fast asleep. I remembered what I had said to him. I frowned. I also remember falling for him. I knew if I liked Logan like this, I had to call it off with Jo. I got up and walked into the living room. I saw James. He was eating a bowl of cereal. I walked over to him and smiled.

"What do you want?" James asked not looking at me.

"I was wondering if you could keep a secret?" I asked more then said.

"I keeped on from you didn't I?" He asked.

"Yes. Okay here it goes. I might of a crush on Logan. I'm not sure yet."I said frowning.

James eyes widen. He soon gets a goofy grin on his face. This confuses me.

"What?" I asked. I didn't know what was going on.

"It's about time!" He said smiling.

"Huh?" I asked.

What is it with this boy and confusing me?

"Dude, Logan has been in love with you for a year!" James said smiling.

Oh no! Now Logan might hate me! I wouldn't blame him but still. I might have lost any of my chances with him! I look at James with wide eyes.

"Really?" I got a goofy smile on my face.

"Yeah!" James said smiling. "But, You might want tyo ask him out now or before friday." James continued.

"Why before friday?" I asked nervous for the answer.

"I can't really tell you." He said.

Before I could say anything Carlos and Logan came downstairs. James got up and hugged Carlos. I found my gaze glued to Logan. Logan was rolling his eyes at James and Carlos. I got up and walked over to Logan. He didn't notice me standing beside him. I tapped his shoulder. Logan turned around to see me. His eyes widen.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sure." He said.

...

**Logan's P.O.V**

...

"Yeah. Sure." I said as I looked at Kendall.

He nodded and walked off. I followed him. I wonder what he wanted to talk about. He stopped at our bedroom door. He opened it and walked in. When I was in he locked the door.

"So, what is this about?" I asked. Maybe a little too harsh.

"I needed to say I'm sorry." He said looking down.

"Yeah. You do." I said.

"I really am sorry. I was just mad." He said frowing.

"It's okay. I got over it." I said smiling.

"There is something eles too." He said stepping closer.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I might have a crush on you." Kendall whispered.

"Prove it." I said looking down.

My eyes widen. He liked me too. I'm so happy about this. But I have a date on friday. I guess He have to prove it."I will." He said grabbing my chin and kissing me.

I kissed back. I can't believe this was happening! I pulled away.

"I got to think about it." What the hell did I just say!

Kendall looked down. I couldn't tell if he was crying or what.

"Okay." He said unlocking the door and walking out of the room.

I groaned and fell onto my bed. I heard ready someone come in. I looked up to see James and Carlos. I closed my eyes.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. When Kendall came out he looked Kendall almost cry.

My heart ached at the thought that I made Kendall cry.

"Well, He told me he liked me as in had a crush on me. Then He kissed me. I then told him I had to think about it and he walked out." I said frowning.

"I thought you liked him." Carlos said.

"I do. But I don't know if I'm completely ready to be his boyfriend afer our fight." I said looking down.

"I get it. You two had a fight over something small so you don't know if it will work out if something big comes around." James said wrappig his arm around Carlos.

I nodded. He had it right. It might not work out then I would just get my heart broken. But I love him... I don't knoow what to do!

...

**Kendall's P.O.V**

...

I ran out of the appartment. I could feel tears stinging my eyes. James was wrong. Logan didn't like me as well. I ran to Jo's appartment. I knocked on the door. It didn't take long before Jo opened it. She smiled as she looked at me.

"I see you finally got your head out of your ass." Jo said folding her arms.

This confused me.

"What?" I asked.

"I knew something was going on between you and Logan." She said smiling. "But are you crying out of joy or what?" She asked frowning.

"Can I come in then I will tell you." I said.

She nodded her head and let me in. It didn't take long for me to tell her everytthing. She wrapped her arms around me when I started to cry.

"Kenny, It doesn't mean he rejected you. It just means he needs time to think after the fight you guys got in the night before." She said smiling.

"Really?" I asked looking at her with hope.

"Yes. I know how Logan works." She said giving me a squeeze.

I smiled. She was right. All I got to do was wait for Logan to give me his answer. t just had to be yes. It just had to be. I can't lose him. It took a lot of courage to tell as soon as I had found out I liked him. I hope he will say yes.

...

**Jo's P.O.V**

...

I frowned as Kendall fell asleep. He had a lot of things ahead of him. I had to make sure he didn't get hurt. I loved him as a brother. I know Logan is in love with Kendall. It's not hard to see. I remember when I first met them. I knew they all were either gay or bi. I got up and headed to my room. Before I could go far, I remembered Kendall couldn't stay here or Logan would think something was going on. I turned around and shook Kendall. He got up. I told him the reason he couldn't stay here and he nodded. He got up and went towards the door. He stopped and turned to me.

"Jo, how do you know all of this so well?" He asked eyeing me.

I blushed as I remember my secret and my partners.

"I'm a lesbian, Kendall. My girlfriend is Camille." I said smiling at him.

He smirked.

"I should of known. Bye Jo." He said walking off.

I walked to my bedroom and fell asleep.

...

**Kendall's P.O.V**

...

I walked into my bedroom and smiled. There was Logan fast asleep. He looked liked a angel as he slept. I bent down and kissed his cheek. I walked over to my bed and felll into a deep sleep. My dream was about Logan. I know cheesy but it's true.

...

_**Sorry about spelling. I tpye a little to fast. Oh and my computer has changed rto a different color settings and it makes it hard to see.**_

_**Read**__** And **__**Review**__** Please!**_


	5. Meet Ryan

**Logan's P.O.V**

...

I groaned as light shined brightly into my eyes. I sit up and looked at my alarm clock. It read 5:00 A.M. I frowned. I wonder what woke me up so early. That's when I heard thunder. I groaned. I looked over to Kendall. He used ot be scared of thunder storms after one night when we were little.

_**...**__**Flashback**__**...**_

_I was looking out of Kendall's window when it started to thunder harder. I walked over to Kendall's bed and sat down. Kendall was watching a movie on his dvd player. I climbed up and laid my head on his shoulder to watch the movie as well. I closed my eyes when I got sleepy. I yawned. I looked at Kendall to see him half asleep as well. _

_That was when it happened. There was a loud crashing noise. me and Kendall jumped up and looked around to see a tree had crash threw the house. It was right next to Kendall's bed. We got up and ran out of the bedroom. We heard another crash along with a baby's cry. Kendall rushed to Katie's room. I was running close behind. When we entered another tree had crashed through the window hanging over Katie's crib. _

_Kendall got her out of the crib as fast as he could. We heard someone scream and we turned around to see Mama Knight. She ran over to us and took Katie out of Kendall's arms. She then ushered us out of there. Before we could get far another tree crashed threw the ceiling. A branch landed on both me and Kendall. I was able to wiggle out. I grabbed Kendall's hand and pulled him out as fast as I could. _

_When I was able to pull him out, he was knocked out. Mama Knight handed Katie to me as she picked up Kendall. We ran to the one place in the house we would be safe. We ran to Mama Knight's room. We hid in the closet. Kendall woke up. I comforted him. Soon the storm was over. But Kendall has been scared of storms ever since._

_**...**__**End Of Flashback**__**...**_

I looked back over at Kendall. I got up and walked over to him. I saw he was awake. He was pretending to be scared. He looked up and gave a small smile. I knew he wanted me to climb in bed with him. So I did just that. I knew he wasn't scared of storms any more. I leaned this when I came home one night to see Kendall watching TV as it was storming.

"I'm sorry Logie." He said frowning.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"I'm not scared of storms any more. I just wanted you to hug me." He said looking down blushing.

"I know." I said giving him a squeeze.

"How?" He asked amazed.

"Remember that night you pretended to have ear plugs in so you didn't know it was storming?" I asked smiling as he blushed. "What I don't understand is why didn't you just tell everyone you weren't scared of storms anymore?" I asked more then said.

"I guess I wanted you to comfort me when we were little." He said shrugging.

I smiled at that. He looked up at me and started to lean in. I smirked and put my hand up to his lips. I shook my head.

"Not now. I still need time to think." I said kissing his forehead.

He nodded. He looked down. I could tell he was hurt by that. It hurt me to know that I had hurt him.

"It doesn't mean I'm saying no, Kendall." I said frowning.

He looked up at me. He had hope shining in his eyes. I remember when I first looked at him like that. I buryed my head into his chest. I soon fell asleep.

...

**Kendall's P.O.V**

...

I woke up to see Logan cuddling into my chest. I smiled at this. He is just plain cute. I tried to get up but found Logan's arms were wrapped tightly around me. I chuckled at this. I decided to stay and watch him sleep. I watched as his stomach rose up and down. Letting me know he was breathing. I looked at his face to see smiling in his sleep. I soon hear him moan. My eyes widen as I realize he was having a wet dream. He moaned my name. This made me hard. I couldn't get up without him waking up. So I did the unthinkable. I gribbed myself through my sleeping pants and started to jerk off to the sound of Logan moaning.

"Logie..." I moaned.

I imagined Logan was jerking me off. That was when I heard a chuckle. My eyes flew opened to see Logan staring at me.

"L...Logan?" I stuttered.

"Yes?" He asked smiling.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked nervously.

"I wanted to see you reaction to me having a wet dream. I see you didn't take it well." Logan said laughing.

"Oh shut it!" I said playfully shoving him.

He laughed some more before I pushed him a little harder then I mean't to. He fel and landed on the ground. I started to laugh at this.

"Not funny!" He said throwing a pillow at me.

I smiled ad threw it back. After we calmed down we got up and walked into the living room. Wen we were there we saw James and Carlos making out. Logan smirked and turned around and ran back into our bedroom. He soon came back out with two pillows. He handed me one. He held up three fingers.

"On three." He whispered. "One... Two... Three..." He counted down.

We threw the pilows at them. They pulled apart and glared at us. Logan and I burst out laughing. As we were laughing James and Carlos thew pillows at us. We just rolled our eyes and chuckled. We soon had to go to sing a new song call 'All Windows Down'.

...

**Logan's P.O.V**

...

We had just finished recording the new song. We were walking home. I looked over and saw an ice cream shop called, 'Icy Freeze Ice Cream'. What a lot of people didn't know, Icy Freeze was the owners name. I stopped and smiled.

"Hey guys! Do you want to get some ice cream?" I asked.

The others stopped walking and turned around to see the ice cream shop.

"I don't want any." James said shaking his head.

"Me either." Carlos said.

"I knew if James said no you would." I said laughing.

"Whatever." Carlos said blushing.

"Kendall?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah. Sure." He said smiling.

"Great! Come on then! Bye guys!" I said waving them off.

Then I remember something.

"Hey Carlos! I need to tell you something." I said.

I pulled him aside so Kendall wouldn't hear.

"What is it?" Carlos asked.

"Can you cancel the date I had on friday? Now I actuelly have a chance with Kendall, I don't want to forget my feeling's I have for Kendall now." I said looking down.

"Okay. I could do that." He said walking back to James.

I smiled in relief. I walked over Kendall. I knew I was ready to be his boyfriend now. I smiled at him. He looked at me smiling back.

"Come on." He said grabbing my arm.

I smiled as we entered the ice cream shop. I looked at Kendall as he was looking down in blushing brightly. I smiled at this. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers. Kendall's head snapped up looking at me. I smiled at him.

We sat down at a table still holding hands.

"So, why are we holding hands if you're not ready to be a couple?" Kendall asked blushing.

"Kendall, I am ready to be your boyfriend." I said looking into his green eyes.

"Really?" He asked smiling.

"Yes." I said smiling back at him.

He smiled. We talked for a few minutes before he had to go to the bathroom.

As I waited a guy with brownish blonde hair and blue eyes came up to me smiling.

"Hi! I'm Ryan Johnson. I'll be taking your order." He said smiling.

His name made me wonder. Is this the same Ryan, Carlos was going to set me up with.

"You wouldn't happen to know a Carlos Garcia? Would you?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! He is my friend. How do you know him?" He asked.

"My name is Logan Mitchell." I said looking down.

"The guy I was suppose to go on a date with on friday?" He asked confused.

"Yeah." I said looking up at him.

"It's good to meet you." He said smiling.

"You too." I said smiling.

"I'm not trying to be rube but I need to take your order or I'll have to do the dishes." He said smiling.

"I'm waiting for my friend to get back from the bathroom." I said.

As soon as I said that Kendall came up and sat down.

"You ready now?" I could hear humor lacing Ryan's voice.

"Yes. I'll have Vanilla and chocolate shavings please." I said smiling.

"What ever you like cutie." Ryan said winking at me.

Kendall got mad at that.

"And I'll have the same!" Kendall said glaring.

"Alright." Ryan said walking off.

"I don't like him..." Kendall growled.

"I know. But this is our first date. Don't let him get to you." I said grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"We're on a date?" He asked smiling.

"Yes..." I said smiling back at him.

He smiled brightly at me.

"Does this mean we are a couple?" He asked with a cocky smile.

"Yes it does." I said smiling.

He smiled and got out of his chair and sat in the one next to mine. He took my hand and intertwind our fingers. I blushed at this. I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Here you go. Two Vanilla's with chocolate shavings." Ryan said smiling.

"Thank you." Kendall and I said smiling.

"No problem. Oh and Logan why did you cancel our date on friday?" Ryan asked smiling.

"Your what!" Kendall hissed.

"We had a date but I got a text saying it was canceled." Ryan said.

It was obvious he knew I was dating Kendall.

"Why didn't you tell me this Logan?" Kendall asked looking at me.

"It wasn't important." I said sinking into my chair.

"Yeah. But when did you cancel it?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, he canceled it this afternoon." Ryan said smiling.

"We just started dating this afternoon!" Kendall said jumping up and glaring at me.

"Kendall, let me explain!" I said getting up as well.

He didn't anything. He just left the shop. I turned and glared at Ryan.

"Why did you say that?" I asked.

"I don't know really." Ryan said looking down.

"Well, there is your answer." I said sitting back down putting my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry for what I did. Let me drive you back home, so you could talk things out with Kendall." Ryan said rubbing my back.

I look up at him. I had no choice. Well, I did but his idea was faster. That and Kendall was probably at the Palm Woods by now since it was only a block away.

"Okay." I said.

We got in his car and I told him that I lived at the Palm Woods. When we got there, I jumped out of the car and ran into the Palm Woods. Kendall, has to believe me. I love him. He just had to. I Loved him too much...

...

_**...**__**Read And Review Please!**__**...**_


	6. More Secrets and Love

**Kendall's P,O,V**

...

I was crying in my and Logan's room. I didn't hear the living room door open. What I did hear was the bedroom door opening.

"Go away Logan!" I said burying my head into the pillow.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm not Logan." I turned around to see Jett.

"What do you want Jett?" I hissed.

I hate Jett. He is so annoying.

"I saw you crying." Jett said shrugging.

"And?" I asked annoyed.

"I wanted to see if you were alright. Believe it or not. I need friends." Jett said frowning.

"I believe it." I mumbled.

"Well, are you okay?" He asked.

"No, Logan and I just started dating and it turns out he canceled a date the same day he asked me out." I said.

I don't know why I told Jett this.

"And that's suppose to be a problem?" He asked with a confused look.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"To me it seems he wanted to go out with you so bad he canceled a date so that could happen." Jett said sitting on the bed.

"Yeah right." I said.

"I know because I do the same all the time." Jett said looking down.

Maybe Jett is right. I look at him and frowned. But if Logan did the same as Jett would of done does that mean Logan's a player or something. That was when the front door opened. I knew it was Logan. I looked at Jett.

"You got to hide!" I declared.

"Why?" Jett asked.

"Because if Logan sees you he'll think something is going on!" I said pulling him up and pushing him into my closet.

That was when Logan walked in.

...

**Logan's P.O.V**

...

I ran up to the elevator. It seem like it took forever. I was never happier to get on it. When I entered appartment 2J, I looked around and couldn't find Kendall. I ran to our room and saw Kendall. He was pushing Jett into a closet. I wanted to laugh at this.

"."Kendall I breathed.

"Logan, what do you want?" He hissed.

I whinced at this.

"I came to talk to you." I declared.

"Oh..." He said frowning.

"Can we please talk?" I asked.

"Fine talk." He said.

"First get Jett out of the closet so we can talk in privacy." I said walking over to Kendall's closet and opening to find Jett stuffed inside.

I laughed at the site.

"Um... Hi?" Jett said giving me a small smile.

"Hi." I said holding back my laughter.

"I'll just go." Jett said getting out of the closet and leaving.

I look at Kendall to see him looking down. I rolled my eyes. I knew nothing had happen because Kendall doesn't like Jett that much. That and it turns out Jett and I are half brothers. Weird I know.

"Nothing happened! I swear!" Kendall said looking at me.

"I know. Jett and you don't get along and you wouldn't do that." I said.

Kendall nodded.

"Why did you get a date if you liked me?" Kendall asked.

"I wanted to move on. But then you said you liked me and I forgot the date. So when I remembered it I told Carlos to cancel it." I said frowning.

"Really?" He asked.

He looked like he was never mad now.

"Yeah. But I got to admit. Ryan is not my type. He is more of Jett's type though." I said in thought.

"How do you know Jett's type?" Kendall asked looking shock.

"Since I love you I'm going to tell you a secret. Okay?" I asked.

"Okay..." He said unsure.

"Jett and I are half brothers. We found out a month after we meet." I said looking down.

"How?" Kendall asked his eyes wide.

"Well, a year before my mom got pregnant with me, my dad came to California, on business and ended up cheating on my mom. But he was drunk. The woman he cheated on was Jett's mom. Jett look's more like his mom then our dad. Jett's mom knew my dad's last name but gave Jett her last name. She told my dad that she was pregnant. My dad has been coming here as much as he can to see Jett. Our dad saw us fighting because he came to see Jett and me. He told us that we were half brothers and the rest is history." I said out of brearth.

"Wow!" Kendall said in disbelief.

"Yeah... I had a hard time believing it but it's true." I said shaking my head.

"Why didn't you tell any one?" Kendall asked.

"I didn't want my mom to find out dad had cheated on her. So I told no one. Until now." I said.

"I won't tell. I promise. If you give me a kiss." Kendall said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and leaned in and kissed him. Kendall pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me. I felt Kendall's tongue lick my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and let his tongue in to play with mine. I moaned as our tongues fought. But of course he won. I soon felt Kendall's dick rub against my leg. He started to thrust against me. I moaned in pleasure. It felt good. I started to thrust against him. The pleasure felt even better now. In no time we came in our pants. We got up and changed into some other clothes.

"That was fun." Kendall said wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah. It was." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You do know you might have to tell everyong else about Jett being your half brother?" Kendall asked looking at me.

"I know." I said frowning.

I love you." He said giving me a peck on the lips.

"I love you too." I said smiling.

This was a great realationship. It had it's up's and down's but oh well. That was when I got an Idea.

"Hey Kendall?" I said looking up at him.

"Yeah?" He asked looking at me.

"I got an idea how to make Jett and Ryan both happy." I said smiling.

"Oh really?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." I said.

I told him about the plan. He loved it. I can't wait to get the plan in action. We went to bed and fell asleep in eachothers arms. I do love him with all my heart.

_**...**__**Read And Review Please!**__**...**_

_**Sorry! Bad chapter! Oh and about the whole half brother thing. I honestly don't know were that came from! Hehe! It just happenes! Hehe! Oh well! I hope you like it!**_


	7. Love That Is Forever

**Logan's P.O.V**

...

I woke up to see James and Carlos standing above me and Kendall. They were smiling at us. I raised up and smiled as Kendall's hold on me tighten. I shacked my head.

"So... What happened here?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

I knew what he thought.

"We didn't have sex." I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay... Are you two together now?" Carlos asked smiling.

"Yes. We are." I said smiling.

"Good. Now we heard you about to tell Kendall a secret last night but Carlos here pulled me away before I found out what it was." James said playfully glaring at his boyfriend.

Carlos just shrugged.

"They needed their privacy. That means you can't spy!" Carlos said folding his arms.

"Wait! You were listening to us?" I asked.

Fear was sinking into me. James did say he didn't know. But he could be lying to make me feel better. It was still a little early to tell any one else that, Jett was my half brother. I was planning on telling them today or tomorrow but it was still early.

"I got to go." I delcared getting up and running out side.

I was glad I forgot to change into my pajamas last night. I ran to the elavator and pushed the down botton. When it opened I went to the first floor. Soon I went to the pool. And believe it or not (Wow! Almost sounded like Jett there for a second) was Jett. No one else was there.

"Hey!" Jett said looking up at me.

"Hey..." I said sitting down at the edge of the pool.

I looked at Jett and frowned.

"What are you doing?" I asked my brother.

"Getting a tan! I do this every morning." He said closing his eyes.

"I know I'm going to regret this but why?" I asked.

"If I do this when everyone is awake, girls and a few guys, will be drooling all over me." he said frowning. "Being sexy has it's flaws." He continued.

I rolled my eyes at my brothers cockyness. He was soo full of himself. I honestly don't know how we are related.

"Yeah, yeah..." I said putting my feet in the water.

"Okay. What happened?" Jett asked raising up. "I thought you and Kendall made up?" Jett asked.

"We did. Remember when we promised eachother that we wouldn't tell anyone we were related to make sure Dad wouldn't get hurt?" I asked him.

"Yeah but I don't see wh- You told him?" Jett said with a hiss.

"Yes. But I know he won't tell!" I said looking at Jett.

"Are you planning telling anyone else?" Jett asked calming down.

"Yes. But I need you to say it's okay first." I said looking back to the water.

"I guess it's fine. But why do we need too?" He asked eyeing me.

"We can't keep it a secret that we're brothers forever Jett." I said frowning.

"Yeah, you're right... As always." Jett said laying back down and closing his eyes.

...

**James' P.O.V**

...

Carlos and I came down to the pool looking for Logan. We wanted to know what was wrong. When we got down there we saw Logan and Jett talking. When did the became friends. We got closer so we could hear.

"We can't keep it a secret that we're brothers forever Jett." Logan said looking at Jett.

My eyes widen. I look at Carlos. His eyes were also wide. Jett and Logan were brothers! Why didn't Logan tell us? Does Kendall know? I meam Logan loves Kendall. So would Logan tell him?

"Yeah, you're right... As always." Jett said laying down.

I look at Carlos. We got up and ran from the pool as quietly as we could. We soon were back in the appartment. I was to shocked to say antything. Kendall appeared from the bathroom. He was smiling. His smile soon faded when he saw us.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Kendall asked frowning.

"Kendall. Do you know where Logan is?" Carlos asked.

"Well... No, he left before I got out of bed. Why?" Kendall asked looking concern.

"Do you know his secret?" I asked avoiding his question.

Kendall instantly looked worried. Like he was scared of the secret or that we knew it. I guess Logan told him already. If that's the case, then why didn't Logan tell us?

"Yes. Did he tell you?" Kendall asked looking down.

"No, we heard him talking about it with Jett." Carlos said folding his arms.

"So, it's true. They are brothers." I breathed.

"Yeah." Kendall said looking up at us.

Before we could say anything else, Logan walked through the front door. We all turned to him. He gave us a strang look.

...

**Logan's P.O.V**

...

I walked through the appartment door to see Kendall, James, and Carlos looking at me. I had no idea what was going on. I looked at Kendall to see him looking at me with worry. Then it hit me. James and Carlos know! How?

"You know?" I asked when I calmed down.

"We over heard your conversation with Jett." Carlos said looking me in the eye.

"You can't tell anyone!" I said looking at James and Carlos.

"We won't. It's just. Why didn't you tell us when you found out that you and Jett are brothers?" James asked.

"I was scared I guess. I don't know." I said.

"Okay that was all you needed to say." James said.

With that everythig went back to normal. Kendall and I started to get our plan into action. We got Jett to go to the Icy Freeze Ice Cream shop. We went with him. It didn't take long for Ryan and Jett to flirt with each other. While they planned a date, I looked at Kendall. He was smiling.

"I love you." I said smiling at my boyfriend.

"I love you too." He said smiling right back.

We then kissed.

...

It didn't take long for everyone and Gustovo to find out that Big Time Rush was gay. When people found out that me and Kendall was a couple, the Kames and Cargan fans were disappointed. Oh well. I'm with Kendall and no one can ruin that efor me. Jett and Ryan begin to date. They make a great couple. Ryan, oddly enough, thinks Jett's cockyness is cute. James and Carlos are still together. It's no surprise. Oh and Jett changed his last name to Mitchell.

I look at my husband as he plays with our adopted son and daughter. Our son's name is Cody Knight. And our daughter's name is Abbigal Knight. They are twins.

I was kind of shocked they turned sixteen and said that Abbigal was a lesbian and Cody was gay. I wasn't against it. I just that it was weird. I guess anyone would think. If you were gay and your adopted daughter or son, or in this case both turned out to be gay like you. I loved my family. It was a weird gay and lesbian family. A lot of people think we turned them gay or something. But oh well.

We moved back to Minnosota. It was fun to watch our kids play in the snow. James and Carlos would come over with their adopted kids as well. Some how Cody fell in love with James and Carlos oldest son Kyle. And of course they got together. Abbigal fell in love with the neighbors daughter Lucy. They kicked Lucy out when thye found out Lucy was a lesbian and dating Abbigal. Lucy came to live with us but she slept in the spare bedroom. Our life might be weird burt it us perfect.

...

**The END! **

**Read And Review Please!**

**I hope you liked it. I know bad ending. But oh well.**


End file.
